List of minor characters (Mutantry-2001)
This is a list of minor characters appearing across the D.I.T. Literary Universe. This does not include characters on D.I.T. Website such as Anna Porter or Queen Edith. To merit a section, the character must have at least one complete sentence of dialogue or do something important that affects someone no less major than the tritagonist. Books ''The Prime Poppies Imageless (Male).jpg|Circus Man: Ms. Malone and Beemer lent him a hand. Superquack Imageless (Male).jpg|Bad Guy, a villain who is defeated by Super Whisk Man and actually considers himself evil. Baby Intelligence: Zero to Hero Imageless (Female).jpg|Ladonna Angus, who met Greg Hecks at NYC Hospital. Imageless (Male).jpg|The husband of Ladonna Angus, who also met Greg Hecks at NYC Hospital. The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies Imageless (Female).jpg|Saurya, a serial killer who attempted to defy Mr. Stupid NoHead for possession of the Klonham crystal. Imageless (Male).jpg|Violet-Cloaked Mutant, a mysterious man partially mind-controlled by Gary Finnigan who saved Baby Intelligence from Falgamas. Imageless (Female).jpg|Ai Chiou, the Mayor. The Super Babies: The Blabberish Singer TSBTBS-3481.jpg|This woman possibly attended the concert of Rocken Role, as she was passing the door when Baby Intelligence pulled up in his Pinewood Derby. She was slender and seen wearing a pink dress with a white-colored belt around her waist. TSBTBS-3381.jpg|This individual possibly attended the concert of Rocken Role, as he was passing the door when Baby Intelligence pulled up in his Pinewood Derby. He/she was seen wearing brown pants. Imageless (Female).jpg|Brianna Taylor, a member of the Galloping Grenades. Imageless (Female).jpg|Kendra London, a member of the Galloping Grenades. Imageless (Male).jpg|Shaun Littleton, a member of the Galloping Grenades. Imageless (Male).jpg|Daniel Murrell, the boyfriend of Bailey Dennings. Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Imageless (Male).jpg|Bronson, a friend of Charles and Valiera Nelson. Imageless (Male).jpg|Cody Ort, a member of the Armies of Organa who claims that Emily Watson used cookies as a reward for loyalty. The Super Babies: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom Imageless (Male).jpg|Chris Cera, who brought Baby Intelligence to the Golden Gates aboard the ''Seeker. ''The Super Babies: The Final Chapter Jessica tena.jpg|Jessica Tena, who became a netkeeper on the Galloping Grenades in place of Indiana Shaffer, who had been murdered. She had a rare power known as time warp, which she was gravely forbidden to use in Crodela. TSB1partyattendee.jpg|This man was an individual who attended the victory celebration on June 17, 2020 following the end of the NoHeads. Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Apocalypse Imageless (Male).jpg|Donald Howell, a doctor who tended to Baby Intelligence. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Imageless (Female).jpg|Helena, an acolyte of Emily Watson. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Imageless (Female).jpg|Bridgett, a friend of Tori Newell. Imageless (Male).jpg|London, an obnoxious friend to Fagin Ford. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Imageless (Female).jpg|Edna, a biased member of the Mutamon. Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader Imageless (Male).jpg|Mall Cop, a security guard at the mall. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Imageless (Team).jpg|Sebastian and Rudolph Lestange, brothers and Knights of Plague. Imageless (Female).jpg|Alicia, the leader of the Fobble Revolution who moved against the Knights of Plague and was murdered by the Gladiator. Imageless (Male).jpg|Patrick Smith, the husband of Becca Smith and the father of Andromeda. Imageless (Female).jpg|Sandra Meyer, the wife of Ed Meyer Imageless (Male).jpg|Ed Meyer, the husband of Sandra Meyer Boys vs. Girls 2 Imageless (Female).jpg|Cassie, an ex-Girl-Team member and participant in the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'' Imageless (Male).jpg|Chris, an enemy of Charles. Imageless (Male).jpg|Matthew, a member of Carl Alex's posse. Imageless (Male).jpg|The Greatest Ginger, an Instagram alias for a student in Valiera Nelson's Botany class. Imageless (Female).jpg|Aspen Denkenberger, the sister of Wesley Denkenberger. Imageless (Female).jpg|Charles' counselor, a school counselor. Imageless (Female).jpg|Valiera Nelson's counselor, another school counselor. Imageless (Female).jpg|Madeline, the ex-girlfriend of Rose Johannson. Imageless (Male).jpg|Jeff Johannson, the father of Rose Johannson. Imageless (Female).jpg|Carolyn, the preteen friend of Charles who trick-or-treated with him. Imageless (Female).jpg|Nina, a friend and roommate of Rose Johannson. Imageless (Female).jpg|Ann Mex, a friend of Rose Johannson. Imageless (Female).jpg|Amy, the temporary para of Summer Petersen. Imageless (Male).jpg|Jacob, a friend of Steven Thompson. No image.jpg|Valiera Nelson's child, the unborn child of Phillip and Valiera Nelson Category:Characters Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:D.I.T. Literary Universe Category:Journey to Planet 12 characters Category:Lists Category:Shields characters Category:Superquack characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:The Prime Poppies characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Zachary Brown characters